North Star Federation (1st)
History of the North Star Federation The North Star Federation was an alliance founded and led by Gabriel Carver and Dre15. Both Carver and Dre came from the Socialistic Empire. The NSF started to reform on Sept 17. Right now the two highest officials are Gabriel Carver and Master Chief. Gabriel Carver was a minister over in SOUL in the middle of sept when he contacted a friend of his who was a higher up in DUAL about the Sept reunion for the then disbanded NSF. Both were in the NSF before and discussed how the alliance could be reformed with much more success this time around. Master Chief knew friends who would be willing to come over and help start the alliance back up and the NSF government was remade and NSF reborn. Since then everyone has been working hard to keep things running with a determined attitude the NSF with success with new members showing up. The NSF was reformed and this reunion would last a few months. During late October trouble would arise again leading to the second end of the NSF. Carver left after a scandal with the Socialistic Empire and a nation he asked to have attacked. This would force him to resign as leader of the NSF. Later Master Chief was appointed the new president of the NSF but gave up his position after losing the protectorate with MCXA by letting Scrapmasterflex, a nation of BLEU's ZI list, into the forum; Wolf came into power then. Master Chief would tear the NSF in half as he wanted to form another alliance but Wolf wanted to stay and continue to grow the NSF alliance. Twice the NSF forums were broken into by Carver and Master Chief in an attempt the disorganize Wolf. This was eventually successful and Wolf left the NSF and CN. During Late January 2008 the NSF was remade. The new members of the NSF came from the small pink alliance called The Wolverine Army. With help from the Siberian Tiger Alliance diplomat, Anjou Poiters, they remade the government into a council that coasted of Anjou Poiters, Shinpah,and Wolf, who renamed himself Kingman. Kingman agreed to the terms that Master Chief gave him; and there would be less argueing between the two in the last of the NSF. In this Period of NSF's history there were many disagreements between Shinpah and Kingman. Kingman made a forum with a fellow member called the North Star Federation Revolution (NSFR) in attempt to overthrow Shinpah and remove him from the council, but Shinpah read all the pm's being sent in between the two members and the NSFR was deleted and eventually the North Star Federation fell into stagnation and dissolved to non existence once again. Foreign Relations Currently NSF has diplomacy with SOUL, WAR, MXCA. Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of the North Star Federation (aka NSF) and govern the parameters of their interaction. NSF is an alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The NSF recognizes that in order to uphold these principles, for not only the NSF, but also for their allies, that the use of any of the following, diplomacy, financial aid, trade sanctions, military force, or any other means to be determined at an appropriate time, may be required to preserve the peace and freedom it seeks. The NSF respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership in the NSF is open to all members of the Cybernations community not currently members of or at war with members of an alliance. There is no mandatory color for being accepted into the NSF, but the NSF supports the pink team and a change to the pink team is encouraged. B. Expulsion Any member may be expelled by a majority vote of the government for any of these reasons: 1. Unauthorized declarations of war on any aligned nation 2. Membership in another alliance 3. Forwarding information to other alliances 4. Actions unbecoming of an NSF member 5. Declarations of war on any NSF member or nation allied with the NSF Members brought before the Government for expulsion proceedings shall be given notice that such a proceeding is taking place and the opportunity to present a defending statement/document presented before the Government within 24 hours of said notice. Members will be immediately thrown from the alliance if they are found to have more than one nation or have been or spying on other alliances III. Government A. President The President consists of 1 official in charge of overseeing the everyday affairs of the alliance, heading the government, and representing the alliance in international affairs. Their duty is the protection and advancement of the alliance. Duties: 1. Approve decisions to declare war 2. Discipline members who violate the laws of the alliance. 3. Approve the establishment or elimination of Departmental (Ministerial) decisions as seen fit. 4. Approve all treaties with foreign alliances 5. Manage the Chief of Staff B. Chief of Staff The Chief of Staff's job is to assist the President in managing the alliance as well as having a more direct role in overseeing the Department Heads. In the case of the President resigning, the Chief of Staff takes over. C. Department Heads (aka Ministers) Qualifications: Any member of the alliance may campaign for or be recommended for a Department Head (aka Minister) position. Minister of Defense: This official is responsible for 1. Conducting/executing military operations during times of war 2. Strategies used in the performance of war 3. Regulation of military actions and activity 4. Informs the Council on current military matters and operations 5. Directing the Military Corps and its staff Minister of Foreign Affairs: This official is responsible for 1. The selection of ambassadors to all alliances 2. The sending and receiving of embassies 3. The negotiating of treaties with alliances which would be submitted to the President and Chief of Staff. 4. Informs the Government on current military matters and operations as they pertain to foreign relations (peace talks, disputes, etc.) Minister of Internal Affairs: This official is responsible for 1. Upkeep of the alliance roster and appropriate forum masks 2. Recruitment of outside nations to the alliance 3. Acceptance or denial of new applicants 4. Education of new members in both nation management and alliance structure, programs, and resources 5. Managing the Head of Recruiting Head of Recruiting: This Official is responsible for 1. Managing the recruiters 2. Giving advice on how to recruit 3. Recruiting a lot......a lot Minister of Economy: This official is responsible for 1. Managing and directing the economic growth and stability of the alliance 2. Organizing alliance-wide growth programs 3. Overseeing trade, technology, and other financial programs 4. Directing the distribution of war and rebuilding aid, in consultation with the Minister of Defense Term of office: Ministers and Heads shall serve terms of 3 months. Voting will be held in the last week of their 3 month term. IV. War No member shall declare war on another nation without getting it approved with Council. Any Member who attacks an aligned nation will be forced to pay back 1.5x all the damage. The use of Spies is forbidden unless approved by a 2/3 vote on the government. Nukes are bad, and since we can't have them now...eh....I dunno...don't use em Current Treaties See also * http://federationofthenorthstar.ipbfree.com/index.php?act=idx * NSF Statistics * NSF Wars